


Partners in crime.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, M/M, Suspense, hostage!au, royalty!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Gli Styles sono fuori città fino a domenica ».<br/>La bocca di Zayn si aprì in una “o” quasi perfetta, mentre gli occhi si spalancavano come fossero stati quelli di una triglia al cartoccio. « Stai dicendo sul serio? »<br/>« Certo che dico sul serio, Zaynie! Ti sembro uno capace di scherzare sul fatto che una delle famiglie più ricche di tutta l’Inghilterra è fuori città fino a domenica? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot scritta per l’iniziativa AU!Zouis/Narry Fest del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

« Ho per le mani il colpo del secolo! » esclamò Louis, chiudendosi il portone di casa alle spalle.

« E quale sarebbe? » domandò annoiato Zayn, continuando a mangiucchiare patatine comodamente stravaccato sul divano.

Il castano si tolse lo snapback nero e rosso e la giacca di jeans, poi si buttò sull’unico pezzo di divano non occupato dal moro. Fremeva dall’eccitazione di raccontargli cosa aveva scoperto ma l’altro non sembrava dello stesso parere, dato che nemmeno si stava degnando di prestargli attenzione. « Non puoi capire, Zayn. Tutto questo potrebbe sul serio cambiare la nostra vita e permetterci di scappare lontano, io e te soltanto. Per sempre » farfugliò il più grande, sbattendo continuamente gli occhi e mordicchiandosi appena il labbro.

« Si può sapere di che diavolo stai parlando? » sbottò il minore, finalmente voltandosi verso di lui.

« Gli Styles sono fuori città fino a domenica ».

La bocca di Zayn si aprì in una “o” quasi perfetta, mentre gli occhi si spalancavano come fossero stati quelli di una triglia al cartoccio. « Stai dicendo sul serio? »

« Certo che dico sul serio, Zaynie! Ti sembro uno capace di scherzare sul fatto che una delle famiglie più ricche di tutta l’Inghilterra è fuori città fino a domenica? »

« No, certo che no, ma… » il moro si grattò il mento, prima di proseguire con il discorso, « ... La casa sarà dotata dei più sofisticati sistemi d’allarme, ci prenderanno non appena metteremo piede lì dentro e poi… »

« Ehy, ehy… Frena! Non fasciamoci la testa prima di rompercela, ok? E poi… » Louis si alzò momentaneamente dal divano, tirando fuori dai pantaloni un foglio piegato in quattro parti « … Tutti i migliori sistemi di allarme hanno una falla da qualche parte, no? » e mostrò all’altro il contenuto del foglio, ovvero l’intera pianta di casa Styles.

 

***

 

Niall corse come un matto per tutta la casa quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare imperterrito dalla sua camera da letto. Attraversò l’intero corridoio, rischiando di travolgere la madre che era appena uscita dalla lavanderia con un cesto di panni puliti e pronti da stendere tra le mani. Impossessatosi del suo iPhone, lesse sul display chi lo stava cercando e sentì il cuore fare su e giù per tutta la sua cassa toracica quando scoprì che Harry, il _suo_ Harry, lo stava cercando.

« Pro-pronto? » balbettò, portandosi l’iPhone all’orecchio subito dopo aver accettato la chiamata in arrivo.

_« Ehy, Nialler! »_ urlò, con gioia, la voce graffiata del riccio dall’altra parte, _« Tutto bene, dear? »_

Il biondo annuì, rendendosi conto dopo che il riccio non poteva vederlo, così « Tutto bene » rispose, « Tu? »

_« Nella norma, come al solito »_. Si sentì, distintamente il rumore delle molle del letto di Harry, segno che il ragazzo ci si era appena seduto -se non addirittura steso- sopra. _« Senti, mi stavo chiedendo… Visto che i miei sono fuori fino a domenica, ti andrebbe di venire a dormire da me? »_

Gli occhi azzurri di Niall, a quella proposta, divennero grandi come due palle da bowling e fissarono il muro bianco davanti a lui. Non che non fosse mai rimasto a dormire a casa del riccio, anzi. Solo che, non l’aveva mai fatto quando i suoi erano assenti.

_« Se non vuoi non fa nulla, non ti preoccupare »_ ritrattò immediatamente il più piccolo dei due, ormai certo di ricevere un rifiuto.

« Harry, tranquillo, non avevo assolutamente intenzione di dirti di no ».

_« Quindi vieni? »_ e il riccio sorrise, nonostante l’altro non potesse vederlo.

« Certo, vengo. Il tempo di fare la borsa e arrivo, promesso » concluse Niall.

_« Ti aspetto, allora »_ fece Harry. _« Ah, biondo? »_

« Mmh? »

_« Ti voglio bene »_ e chiuse la chiamata, senza lasciargli in tempo di rispondere.

 

***

 

Quando la serratura della piccola ed insignificante porta sul retro della cucina di casa Styles scattò sotto le mani da scassinatore esperto di Louis, Zayn gli sorrise e poi si calò il passamontagna sul viso, prima di entrare. Come entrambi sospettavano, la sola cucina era a dir poco immensa ed arredata in modo alquanto inusuale per i due ragazzi. Del resto, gli Styles era ricchi e potevano benissimo permetterselo.

« Dove andiamo? » sussurrò Louis, accostando la porta da cui erano entrati allo stipite.

« Cominciamo dal salotto, poi saliamo al piano superiore. D’accordo? » fece Zayn. Superò l’entrata della cucina e, con la torcia che aveva tra le mani, fece luce davanti a sé, per individuare tra le tante stanze presenti quale fosse il salotto.

Trovarono la stanza cercata dopo qualche minuto e vi si intrufolarono dentro, per poi iniziare a metterla a soqquadro. Controllarono dietro i numerosi quadri -sia mai che ci fosse qualche cassaforte nascosta-, rovistarono tutti i cassetti dei mobili, tolsero i cuscini dai due enormi divani di pelle nera e scaraventarono a terra numerosi libri, ordinatamente riposti nell’immensa libreria da parete. All’improvviso, il moro urtò contro una sedia e quella cadde a terra, facendo un baccano assurdo nel silenzio quasi innaturale dell’intera casa.

« Zayn! » lo riprese Louis, puntandogli la torcia addosso.

« Ti ricordo che hai detto tu stesso che la casa è vuota fino a domenica! » ribatté il moro, ma dovette ricredersi quando, pochi minuti dopo, vide la luce del corridoio accendersi.

 

***

 

Niall aveva sempre avuto il sonno leggero, lo sapeva bene. Infatti, si svegliò quando sentì un rumore decisamente strano e fuori dal normale provenire dal piano di sotto. Stropicciò rapidamente gli occhi, poi si tirò su a sedere ed iniziò a scuotere Harry, il quale sembrava non aver percepito assolutamente nulla.

« Harry, Harry! Svegliati! » disse, mentre l’altro mugugnava qualcosa di indistinto, « Ho sentito un rumore provenire dal piano inferiore, credo ci sia qualcuno in casa! »

« Chi? Cosa? » Il riccio scatto a sedere, gli occhi verdi sbarrati ed i capelli tutti spettinati.

« Temo ci sia qualcuno al piano di sotto, Harry. Poco fa ho sentito un rumore molto poco rassicurante ».

« Dici che sono dei ladri? » domandò il minore, intimorito.

« Di certo non sono ospiti, no? »

Si alzarono dal letto e, infilate le ciabatte, iniziarono a dirigersi al piano inferiore. Una volta arrivati in fondo all’immensa scalinata che collegava tra loro i due piani della casa, Harry tastò il muro e trovato l’interruttore lo fece scattare, in modo da accendere la luce del corridoio.

« E se sono armati? E se ci sparano? » farfugliò Niall appena dietro di lui, poggiandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle.

Il riccio roteò gli occhi, tentando di mantenere la calma, nonostante in realtà avesse una fifa matta. Uno dei due, almeno, doveva mantenere il sangue freddo, altrimenti la situazione sarebbe andata completamente a rotoli. Sgambettò poi fino al portaombrelli accanto all’ingresso e ne prese uno per utilizzarlo come arma provvisoria in caso ne avesse avuta la necessità.

 

***

 

« Non avevi detto che la casa era vuota fino a domenica? » ringhiò Zayn, tra i denti, affiancandosi a Louis.

« Così doveva essere ma, a quando pare, non siamo soli » commentò il castano.

« Oh, davvero Tomlinson? Non l’avevo proprio notato ».

Il maggiore rabbrividì quando sentì il suo cognome uscire dalle labbra carnose del moro perché lo chiamava così solo quando era arrabbiato con lui. E, a giudicare dal tono che aveva usato, doveva esserlo parecchio.

« Che cazzo facciamo, adesso? » domandò Louis.

« Mmh, non lo so. Magari ci sediamo al tavolo e facciamo quattro chiacchiere con gli Styles, che ne dici? » Zayn si grattò il mento, teatralmente « Ce la diamo a gambe, razza di idiota! »

« Credo proprio che non andrete da nessuna parte » li interruppe una terza voce, costringendo entrambi i ladri a voltarsi nella sua direzione e a tirare fuori le pistole.

La luce della stanza venne accesa e tutti i presenti strizzarono gli occhi, momentaneamente accecati da quel bagliore del lampadario appeso al soffitto. Non appena la vista di Zayn mise a fuoco chi si trovava davanti a lui e al compare, per poco non scoppiò a ridere: un ragazzo riccio, armato di ombrello, ed un ragazzo biondo, probabilmente tinto dato che si notava la ricrescita all’attaccatura del ciuffo.

« Fossi in te, abbasserei l’ombrello, ragazzino ».

« Fossi in te, me ne andrei da questa casa il prima possibile » gli rispose a tono Harry, fulminandolo con i suoi occhi verdi.

« Audace il ragazzino, non trovi? » fu il commento di Louis. « Io gli darei ascolto, credimi » aggiunse poi, rivolto verso il riccio.

« Andatevene » abbaiò Harry, « Altrimenti sarò costretto a chiamare la polizia ».

« Ma come siamo coraggiosi! » lo schernì Zayn, facendo un passo verso di lui.

Improvvisamente, l’intera situazione subì un cambio repentino: un attimo prima, il moro puntava la sua pistola contro Harry, quello dopo era a terra, disarmato e sovrastato dal biondo che gli stava stringendo entrambe le mani intorno al collo, nel tentativo di strangolarlo.

« Fermo, fermo, fermo » cantilenò Louis, puntando la canna fredda della sua pistola contro la tempia di Niall, il quale sollevò immediatamente entrambe le mani in aria, in segno di resa. « Alzati, avanti » gli ordinò subito dopo.

Il biondo si alzò, senza opporre alcuna resistenza e continuò a tenere le mani alzate mentre il castano aiutava Zayn a rimettersi in piedi.

« È stato un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza ma ora, se non vi dispiace, leviamo le tende, d'accordo? » disse ancora una volta il moro, con tono di superiorità ed alquanto strafottente. « Anzi direi che tu... » si sporse verso Niall, lo prese per un polso e lo tirò a sé, facendo aderire il suo petto alla sua schiena « ... Vieni con noi » e gli puntò la pistola, recuperata nel frattempo da Louis, alla gola.

« Niall, no! » urlò a quel punto Harry, terrorizzato dalla possibile sorte a cui sarebbe potuto andare incontro il biondo.

« Niall? Quindi è così che ti chiami? » e respirò profondamente il profumo che i suoi capelli emanavano.

L’interpellato non disse alcuna parola a Zayn, preferendo il riccio al suo posto. « Non ti preoccupare, Harry. Starò bene ».

« Oh, sì _Harreh_ » Louis arrotondò di proposito il finale del nome del riccio per prendersi ancora più gioco di lui di quanto già non stessero facendo, « Si divertirà un mondo con noi, puoi starne certo ».

Il castano, il moro ed il biondo uscirono dalla stanza, sotto gli occhi del riccio, completamente impotente di fronte a quello che stava avvenendo sotto il suo naso.

 

***

 

Non appena il rumore della porta che veniva chiusa giunse alle sue orecchie, Harry si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, scoppiando a piangere. Le lacrime che solcavano il suo viso erano amare e dettate dalla paura provata fino a qualche attimo prima ma, soprattutto, erano dettate dall’ignoto destino a cui il _suo_ Niall stava andando incontro in compagnia di quei due ladri che lo avevano preso come ostaggio. Pianse tanto, Harry Styles, con le ginocchia contro il petto e l’ombrello con cui aveva cercato invano di difendere se stesso e Niall accanto a lui. Solo quando le tempie iniziarono a pulsargli per il mal di testa, si tirò su ed iniziò a girare per il salotto, completamente in disordine, alla ricerca del telefono. Lo trovò sotto un mucchio di scartoffie e digitò il numero della polizia locale, portandoselo poi all’orecchio in attesa che, dall’altra parte, qualcuno lo degnasse delle attenzioni di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

_« Stazione di polizia di Holmes Chapel »_ disse una voce un po’ assonnata attraverso la cornetta.

« Sono Harry Styles » esordì il riccio, « Due ladri sono appena stati a casa mia e hanno preso in ostaggio un mio amico, portandoselo con loro ».

Ci fu qualche istante di eterno silenzio, in cui il ragazzo si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano e tirò su con il naso.

_« Arriviamo subito da lei, signor Styles »_ fece di nuovo quella voce. Ed Harry fu contento di non dover specificare l’indirizzo di casa, dato che chiunque ad Holmes Chapel conosceva dove lui e la sua famiglia abitassero. Essere ricchi, in fondo, aveva anche i suoi lati positivi.

 

***

 

Era passati tre lunghi giorni da quando l’ispettore Payne era andato, in compagnia della sua squadra, in soccorso ad Harry Styles. Quando il ragazzo gli aveva aperto la porta di casa, aveva scorto nei suoi occhi verdi una paura folle e, da uomo gentile qual era, aveva cercato di tranquillizzarlo e metterlo a proprio agio, prima di farsi raccontare cos’era successo e poi l’aveva consolato, stringendolo tra le proprie braccia come se fosse stato suo figlio, quando il riccio era scoppiato a piangere di fronte a lui. Erano passati tre lunghi giorni eppure, nonostante questo, Liam non riusciva a togliersi quella scena dalla testa e la riviveva ogni volta che ci pensava, come in quel momento, in cui stava analizzando per l’ennesima volta tutti i documenti sul caso.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta del suo ufficio, ripescandolo dall’enorme macello di cose che aveva per la testa, e costringendolo ad alzare gli occhi verso l’entrata della stanza.

« Ispettore Payne, scusi il disturbo, so che non vuole essere disturbato quando la porta del suo ufficio è chiusa ma… » iniziò a parlare Ramirez, un poliziotto cicciotto ed un po’ imbranato di origini messicane, entrando nella stanza con un mucchio di fogli per le mani.

« Ramirez » lo interruppe Liam, passandosi entrambe le mani sul viso stanco, « Puoi smettere di blaterare e dirmi semplicemente che diavolo vuoi? »

Il poliziotto camminò, sulle sue gambe grassocce, fino alla scrivania dell’ispettore e poggiò i fogli sulla superficie scura, facendoli poi scivolare verso l’uomo dall’altra parte. « Dopo giorni di ricerche, abbiamo un pista per quanto riguarda ciò che è avvenuto in casa Styles ».

Payne studiò per qualche minuto i fogli, rigirandoseli tra le mani, poi si alzò in piedi, prese la giacca dall’attaccapanni accanto alla finestra e « Ramirez, raduna la mia squadra che partiamo immediatamente! » ordinò al poliziotto, prima di uscire dall’ufficio di corsa.

 

***

 

Erano passati tre lunghi giorni da quando Niall era stato preso in ostaggio e portato in uno dei tanti capannoni abbandonati della periferia di Holmes Chapel. I suoi rapitori lo avevano legato ad un sedia con delle fascette stringi cavo da elettricista, le quali gli tagliavano la pelle dei polsi e delle caviglie ogni volta che accennava anche un minimo movimento.

In quel preciso istante, il biondo stava pensando a sua madre, a quanto quella povera donna potesse essere preoccupata per la sorte del figlio, e ad Harry, che aveva visto decisamente spavaldo quella notte in cui si erano ritrovati a fronteggiare i due ladri che poi l’aveva preso e portato via con loro. Di quei due, in quei giorni passati in loro compagnia, Niall aveva scoperto i nomi -Zayn quello moro e secco; Louis l’altro- ed era ormai certo che non fossero originari di Holmes Chapel, dato i loro accenti così diversi da quelli del posto. Beh, alla fine nemmeno lui era originario di quel paesino dei Cheshire visto il forte accento irlandese con cui parlava.

La porta del capannone si aprì, lasciando entrare i due rapitori di Niall uno dopo l’altro.

« Ehy, biondo! » lo salutò Louis, quasi fosse suo amico, piuttosto che suo aguzzino. E, in fondo, nemmeno era tanto male il castano: in un altro universo, probabilmente, sarebbero stati anche amici.

« Lou, è inutile che ti ostini a salutarlo con gioia ogni volta che veniamo a vedere come sta, tanto non ti risponde » commentò Zayn. Diede due mandate alla serratura della porta, poi si infilò le chiavi in tasca.

« Forse perché non meritate una mia risposta » sibilò Niall, aprendo finalmente la bocca dopo tre lunghi giorni di mutismo.

Il moro ed il castano si guardarono stupiti, poi il primo si avvicinò al biondo e gli prese il mento con la mano destra, costringendolo a guardarlo fisso negli occhi.

« Perché non dovremmo meritarci una tua risposta? » domandò Zayn, il viso a pochissimi centimetri da quello dell’altro. Niall sigillò la bocca e volse lo sguardo altrove, ignorandolo e facendolo andare su tutte le furie. « Guardami e rispondi alla mia domanda! » urlò il moro, scuotendolo e fissandolo con due iridi di fuoco. Il biondo, offeso dal modo in cui quello davanti a lui lo stava trattando, raccolse tutto il suo coraggio e gli sputò dritto in faccia. « Brutto pezzo di merda… » Zayn si pulì dalla saliva con il dorso della mano destra e poi, un attimo dopo, quella stessa mano colpiva violentemente lo zigomo di Niall, facendogli voltare la testa. « … Ora ti faccio vedere io cosa… » sollevò nuovamente la mano, pronto a sferrare un ulteriore colpo, ma Louis gli bloccò il polso, impedendogli di agire.

« Lascialo stare, non ha alcun senso picchiarlo » disse, con tono pacato, nel tentativo di farlo ragionare.

« Quel piccolo stronzo mi ha sputato in faccia ».

« Lo so, ho visto cosa ti ha fatto » Louis gli abbassò il braccio, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, « Ma picchiarlo non servirà a nulla » e si voltò verso Niall, vedendo un piccolo taglio ed un arrossamento evidente lì dove il suo compagno lo aveva colpito pochi istanti prima.

Un unico tonfo costrinse i tre a voltarsi verso la porta ormai a terra, attraverso la quale diversi poliziotti armati stavano facendo irruzione, seguiti dall’ispettore Payne.

« Alzate le mani e gettate a terra le armi, se ne avete! » urlò quest’ultimo, portandosi avanti alla sua squadra. Fece poi un cenno con la testa a due colleghi accanto a lui, che subito si avvicinarono a Zayn e Louis per ammanettarli, mentre « Avete il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Qualunque cosa direte, potrà essere usata contro di voi in tribunale » recitava, come da copione, Liam.

I due vennero scortati fuori dal capannone e condotti verso le auto della polizia che li attendevano per portarli in caserma. Nel frattempo, una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani legati in una coda di cavallo liberò Niall dalle fascette stringi cavo e gli mise una leggera coperta sulle spalle, prima di accompagnarlo fuori nel momento esatto in cui i suoi due rapitori venivano fatti entrare, di forza e uno dopo l’altro, in un pattuglia che immediatamente partì a sirene spiegate.

« Niall! » urlò una voce che il biondo avrebbe riconosciuto tra chissà quante altre. Si voltò nella sua direzione e trovò Harry corrergli incontro, un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro, e anche lui fece lo stesso, facendo scivolare a terra la coperta che aveva addosso. Si tuffò tra le braccia del riccio, che lo strinsero con forza, ed altrettanto fece lui, respirando a pieni polmoni il profumo dell’altro. « Fortuna che stai bene, Nialler! Se ti fosse successo qualcosa di brutto io non me lo sarei mai perdonato e poi… »

Il biondo gli mise un mano sulla bocca, per zittirlo. « Sono qui, Harry. Con te » gli fece notare, prima di sorridergli ed abbracciarlo ancora una volta.


End file.
